


Lucky 7

by Avirra



Series: Man from U.N.C.L.E - Sound & Dialogue [27]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon finally comes across with one of the many lunches he owes Illya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky 7

**Author's Note:**

> extended version of a 4/2/2013 LJ PicFic.

"Here we are. I promised you lunch and Mabel in accounting says this deli has the best pastrami in town."

"Far be it for me to doubt her taste buds, but have you ever eaten here yourself before?"

"Nope, but there's a first time for everything, chum. I think I'll have the 'Li'l Abner' with fries."

"Peculiar names for sandwiches. I suppose I will try the 'Woody Allen' and see if she is correct about the pastrami."

"Naming the sandwiches after celebrities or Broadway shows is part of the charm. Let's grab a seat, tovarich. They'll bring our food out to us in a couple of minutes."

"And the number you are putting in the holder on the table?"

"That's so they know which table to bring the food to."

"There are only three other people in here right now. They cannot figure that out for themselves?"

"The numbers are more useful during rushes, I'm sure."

"Number 7. Interesting."

"Hmm? What's interesting about 7?"

"The number shows up quite often in different religions. There are seven deadly sins, seven virtues, seven sacraments, seven gifts of the spirit. If one is born the seventh son of a seventh son, they are supposed to possess the power to cure by the laying on of hands."

"Huh - I've heard of the seven deadly sins -"

"And sampled them all."

"Be fair - I try to avoid sloth."

"Granted."

"Why, thank you. But as I was trying to say, I can't say that I've really heard much about those other 7s. Seems like you did research into the number."

"As a matter of fact, I did. Curiosity, I suppose. A gypsy acquaintance was very into numerology and described me as a 7. That started it off."

"Is being called 7 a compliment or an insult?"

"Like any label, it could be taken either way, but I will currently view 7 as a positive."

"And why is that?"

"Because our food has arrived."

"Lucky number seven it is then."

"Napoleon?"

"Yes, Illya?"

"Less talking, more eating."


End file.
